


Yuna

by sk1726



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/pseuds/sk1726
Summary: Story began as a child who always looked at her parents; happily teasing around, understood each other, upset. The blissful life she thought eternal was stopped one day. Her parents never said anything but showed her an obvious distance. And the child kept wondering why until one day, the child realized she didn't see any more happiness in their parents’ eyes. Their closeness seemed like a fake and it hurt her. That was when the child thought maybe it's better if she didn't see anything about them, but still supported one of them





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic between me and ica_90@lj  
> This one is written in 2015 when we played around in twitter making tweetfic to lose our boredom. Because of this and that we're just able to post this.
> 
> I hope anyone who read it would enjoy.

_Story began as a child who always looked at her parents; happily teasing around, understood each other, upset. The blissful life she thought eternal was stopped one day. Her parents never said anything but showed her an obvious distance. And the child kept wondering why until one day, the child realized she didn't see any more happiness in their parents’ eyes. Their closeness seemed like a fake and it hurt her. That was when the child thought maybe it's better if she didn't see anything about them, but still supported one of them._

 

_One day,_ _the child saw one of her parents was visibly happy with his friend. She disliked it almost to the point of hate. Thus, she hated her parent’s friend. But on the other hand when her other parent with his friend, she was fine with it. So she decided, if that would bring them their happiness, she would let them. Even though it would hurt but in the end she knew that soon it would be alright._

 

One summer morning, Ohno felt bored and would like to lose some nerves.

 

“I'm going out.”

 

“Again?”

 

“I've never been out recently!” Ohno turned around and snapped at Nino.

 

Just like any other day, any other moment, any other occurrence, Nino gave in, “Fine. Just.. Just make sure you're home at dinner. I don't want us to affect Yuna.”

 

That afternoon, Yuna just had done her homework in one of her friend's house when she saw her dad laughing with a curly guy. Yuna never found that laughter whenever her Papa Toshi with her Papa Kazu.

 

_At one point, the child felt that maybe none of their parent care about each other anymore. Papa Kazu loved Papa Toshi so much, so much it’s hurt. Or maybe Papa Kazu just wanted to mend his broken heart, that's why he pretended like he didn't care, pretending like he's fine when he's not._

When Yuna was home, she found her Papa Kazu in the kitchen. She hugged her Papa and could see the red eyes of him.

 

“Papa's crying?”

 

“No, sweetie. I'm chopping onion. It got me teary.”

 

But Yuna didn't see any onion. Her Papa was chopping a cucumber. She held him so tight and felt her Papa shuddered.

 

“Papa Kazu will be fine. I'm here. I will protect Papa Kazu from any malice.”

 

Nino let out a soft laugh hearing how innocent her daughter was “I'm truly fine, Yunachan.”

 

When they were spreading their warmth to each other, the bell rang, startling both of the parent and daughter. Yuna jumped out of the embrace and went to the front door.

 

“Papa Toshi!” Yuna stopped at a halt when she looked at his other Papa being held by a man she saw earlier this noon. Her Papa seemed couldn’t stand on his own feet. She rushed to her Papa side and pushed the stranger off her Papa. She glared at the curly guy furiously.

 

Jun was about to leave them when Yuna retorted, "Don't you ever think to take my Papa away! I won't let you do as you please, Ojiisan."

 

Jun was surprised, but the smile in his handsome face bloomed. He patted Yuna's head instead. “I'm ready anytime. Just like your Papa said, you’re so cute.”

 

Yuna flinched under Jun’s touch, something in his inner self flickered, some nerves told her that she disliked him.

 

Then, out of sudden Ninomiya also rushed to see the fuss. He gasped when he saw Jun. He knew Jun as his partner's ex-boyfriend.

 

“Jun-san, what are you doing here?” Nino stammered at his own speech, feeling the bile flying up to his throat.

 

“I'm taking him home.” Jun said with a shrug and ease which surely made Ninomiya felt more perturbed toward him.

 

Unexpectedly to everyone's surprised, Ohno lifted his head and said slurry, “Yunachan, we're going to live with Jun-kun.” Ohno chuckled; he was far from sober at that time. Yuna, Nino and Jun the three of them went frozen. Kazu saw Yuna's eyes got watery. His heart ached seeing her daughter fronting such a scene.

 

Nino raised his voice, “Up to your room Yuna, now!!”

 

Yuna abode her Papa Kazu and went up stair, but she didn't go to her room, instead she eavesdropping her Papas.

 

Jun froze on his place even more, "Don't listen to him, Kazunari-kun. You know he's drunk, no?"

 

Nino took Yuna’s place to support his husband avoiding him from falling. “But he loves you,” Nino murmured to himself yet noticing that Jun heard his murmur too. He just tortured himself by saying those poison's words. He helped Ohno to make it to their living room. “And don't deny it, Jun-san. You love, you still love him too.” Nino hard heartedly faced his husband ex-boyfriend. Sighing, he continued, “I've been thinking about this. Too much to be exact. That I can't share. Because I don't even know if he loves me anymore. I think this should end. I need to be happy too.”

 

“Kazunari-kun- wow relax, it's not like what you've been-"

 

“I'm going to leave. I'm determined. I'm gonna take Yuna along.”

 

“But-“

 

“He doesn't need to know where we would go. He decides to take you in and I decide to step out. I’m just going to wish the two of you, good luck.”

 

Nino went upstairs only to see Yuna at the top of the stairs. Faking a smile at her, he mouthed ' _pack your stuff_ '. There, he could see Yuna’s cheeks had wet.

 

The next morning, when Ohno woke up, the house felt so empty all of sudden. Not even a shadow of Nino or Yuna was seen. Satoshi woke up only to find his aching back and heavy head. He wondered why he slept in a couch instead of the bed. He found it odd when he noticed that the whole room was deadly quiet. "Yunachan," he shouted out his only daughter's name

 

Satoshi began to feel fear, he stormed inside his daughter room only to find an opened cupboard and a single paper.

 

_'I'm leaving with Papa Kazu. If Papa Toshi still want us, Papa should get us back and apologize to Papa Kazu'_

 

Satoshi couldn't think straight. The only name appeared in his head was Aiba Masaki. He fetched his phone and dialed up. Ohno didn’t have to wait too long until his line was connected.

 

“Is Yuna there?”

 

“Why don't you ask about ur husband?”

 

“Just answer my question, Aiba-san.”

 

“I don't feel like telling you a word. Cool your head and ask your own self if you really still want any of them.” Aiba bolded his words, he's so annoyed at Ohno right now. As he talked through the phone, he peered over his shoulder to find Nino caressing his daughter. He could see how swollen Nino's eyes at this straight moment. Aiba cut the line and completely ignored Ohno who raged on the other line.

 

Slowly, Aiba approached his best friend (or whatever he was saying it just to hide how much he was willing to sacrifice for Nino) before took a sit next to Nino. He wanted to wipe away the tears on the man's cheek but watching the child who was lying on Nino's lap, staring at him as if giving him warning to not to, Aiba stopped.

 

“What are you going to do now, Nino?”

 

“Did he even ask about me?”

 

Aiba hesitantly shook his head. “Kazu,”

 

“It's obvious isn't it? We stay because we have a daughter. Not because he loves me.” Nino was in a verge of shedding out his tears when he felt little hands circling him tight.

 

“It's OK Papa. If Papa Toshi doesn't love you anymore, I will always be there for you. I will love you in his place.”

 

Nino laughed and stared at his daughter in affection, “Really? How much do you love me?”

 

Yuna spread her hands, “All over the world. Aiba jiji love Papa Kazu too right?”

 

Aibas' eyes widened. Hesitantly, he dared himself to ask, "Is it all right for you?"

 

Yuna nodded. "Papa Kazu always smile when he's with you" then, she added “I just want Papa Kazu to be happy. Though it won’t be Papa Toshi anymore, I just want my Papa Kazu to be happy.” Yuna hanged his head low. Both of the adults could see clearly the pain in the girl’s eyes. Nino felt a lump blocking his throat. He took his daughter into his embrace, rocking her back and forth.

 

“I’ll be happy as long as Yuna-chan is here with me. Anywhere it is. I’d be happy because Yuna-chan is here with Papa.” Nino didn’t hold himself back again, he let the tears flew out. Both of them were crying together, filling each other emptiness and showering their love to each other.

 

Aiba patted Nino’s shoulder and decided to leave them for a moment.

 

It was silent. The father and daughter kept embracing each other. Nino could feel how his shoulder was wet with tears. Part of him felt guiltiness for making her child in this kind of situation.

 

Maybe he was selfish. But what could he hope for more? Ohno Satoshi was always the one he loved since forever. But clearly it wasn't the same for Ohno.

 

He has failed with Ohno. Was it too much for him to ask for Yuna to stay by his side? At least the love from his daughter was pure. It's a father-daughter form of love. It's eternity.

 

But still...

 

"Yuna," he called his daughter's name, softly rubbing her back. "You can't hate Papa Toshi."

 

"Why not? He makes you sad. I hate it!"

 

"Indeed. But he's your father. You cannot hate the one who loves you."

 

“But..”

 

“You hear me once and you know I’m saying the right, aren’t I?”

 

“Fine, Papa Kazu. But if Papa Toshi makes you cry again. I won’t let him meet you. And I swear I will rip his fishing lure and mess up with his rod.” Nino smiled hearing how thoughtful his daughter to him. He tugged the little girl into his embrace and stayed in that positioned for some time.

 

As the tickling clock went by, he caressed his little girl who went heavier when she fell asleep. Exhaustion brought her to a deep slumber. He pulled Yuna into his embrace and took her to a spare bedroom Aiba has prepared.

 

“I’m sorry for troubling you again, Masaki.”

 

“You always know, it’s not a matter. You may live here as long as you need. Me and Azu-chan always feel this place is too big for the two of us.”

 

Now, that Aiba mentioned it, Nino hasn’t even for a second or even a glimpse see Azu-chan, Aiba’s only daughter. Aiba lived with his daughter since 5 years ago when his friend’s wife passed away for a cancer which been nagged at her for two years.

 

“Well if you wonder about her, she’s having girls night out with her fangirls friend, flailing to some ikemens all night. That’s what she told me.” Aiba explained as he could see how Nino’s brow creased in confusion. “Well.. I guess you should give yourself a rest too, Kazu. You need sleep. Or do you want me to make a honey milk tea? That will surely make you feel better.”

 

But before Nino could say no, Aiba has flew to his kitchen mixing honey and milk and collaborating it with tea. Nino was so glad having Aiba as his best friend, the elder always knew how to make him better. He always understood Nino and took care of him whenever how tough his life was. Although Aiba himself never complained about his own problem, yet he’s the one who always held Nino and rooted him to face his problem with his usual cheering personality. It’s more than grateful having Aiba as the one who could always make him stand on his own feet whenever he felt so down.

 

~

 

It’s nearly morning when Nino heard a loud bang in Aiba’s front door, he volunteered himself out only to find Ohno banging Aiba’s pity door.

 

“Behave Satoshi! It’s not even your house! It’s Masaki’s!”

 

“Then you could do a respectful thing as well, not running off with our daughter without even telling me where.”

 

“I don’t see any problem in there. You start it yourself”

 

“Me? Don’t make me laugh, Kazunari. It’s clearly seen that it’s you who snatched our daughter in your run. You said yourself for not including her in this kind of hell. So, why did you take her in? To let her know that her Papas aren’t well? To let her know that we’re broken?”

 

Nino was taken aback of Ohno’s punitive words. The other man should know that he just marred a fresh cut to his heart. “Look Ohno, if you could have been sober, even for a little, you should have known and distinguished which one is right and which one is wrong. I’m really disappointed at you. I really don’t know anymore. A slight thought of us getting back together is only a blur dream for me. I know I should let you go. But.. I won’t and never give you Yuna-chan. She’s the only one I have right now. You cannot take her. She’s mine. You cannot lay your hand on her.”

 

Nino’s quivered tone made Ohno flinched back. He didn’t quite catch Nino’s meaning. The only thing he knew, Nino prevented him to see his daughter again. He disliked this idea so much. She didn’t belong to Nino. She should belong to them. But with the broken them right now, it’s so impossible to have Yuna for both of them. “We should ask her, to whom she wants to live with.”

 

“I’m not allowing you, Ohno.” Nino closed the door behind him and marched away from Masaki’s residence. His gesture was clear for Ohno to follow him outside.

 

“You can’t be that selfish, Kazunari.”

 

“Try me, Ohno.”

 

“For god sake, Kazunari!! He’s our daughter!”

 

“So what? Since when you care? My decision is absolute.”

 

For a while, Ohno kept staring at Nino, frowning and dissatisfaction seen all over his face. He wanted to disagree with him, but then he noticed something. Nino's eyes were swollen and he didn't need to guess about it. Nino had been crying and there must be a real reason behind it.

 

All of sudden, a realization stabbed his heart. He was the reason to Nino’s cry. He had promised that he would be the reason to the man's happiness some years back, but he only broke it by losing his love to the one he’d vowed to.

 

It would be a lie if he said he didn't know it when he was perfectly aware when they had fallen apart. It was when he accidently met his ex-boyfriend on his night out few months ago. His desire, his lust, his selfishness wanted that Matsumoto guy back into his life. But his greediness also made him refused to let Nino go.

 

"So we're broken now, aren't we, Satoshi?" Nino suddenly asked, letting his guard down, calling Ohno by his name. His tone turned soft, interrupting whatever thought he had in his mind. Anyway, Ohno noticed it; the shivered in his voice was bold. It was the sadness Nino always tried to hide.

 

"I don't want to share. You can have your life with Jun-san. I will let you go just because that's what you need. You can meet Yuna now and then, but she'll always stay with me,"

 

"Kazu-"

 

"I'm done talking to you. If you need to meet Yuna, she's still sleeping. Come back later."

 

With that, Ohno watched Nino’s slumped figure back to Aiba’s place. He just noticed now that Nino was skinner the last time he saw him. It might be for the best. His selfishness overpowered him and he didn’t try to fight it either. So it might be end.

 

“Ohno-kun?” Nino just nodded when Aiba asked, Nino was about to go back to the room where his daughter sleeping soundly.

 

“Nino..” Aiba looked a bit agitated by anything he’d like to say, but then, “My shoulder isn’t here for nothing. And it’s free service anyway.”

 

“Even though you charge it, I’ll pay it from your account. Thank you, Masaki. Always.” Nino softened his tone and blew Aiba a sincere smile, the older man knew Nino meant it. No need further query to know, that his best friend bearing a lot right now.

 

Days passed in a blur, Nino spent his time in Aiba’s house, his daily didn’t change much. Yuna still went to school like usual, though this time with a bit more walk, she didn’t seem to mind since she could hold her Papa Kazu’s hand longer. The hand’s that Papa Satoshi thought cute. She also adored that chubby’s hand of his Papa.

 

One day, Nino was late to pick Yuna, the sensei said, Yuna has gone home with his other Papa. Although Nino knew who’s Yuna went with, the uneasiness he felt was still there. He looked for them around the town, good thing after an hour of wary running, he saw her daughter smiled happily in a family restaurant. She munched the hamburger with her Papa Satoshi. At first, Nino thought about rushing into the restaurant, fetching his daughter and bringing her back. But when he saw solitary in Ohno’s eyes, he stopped his movement and decided to take a cup of coffee in a café across the restaurant while waiting for the father and daughter.

 

“Yuna-chan, do you want to live with me?”

 

“And with Jun-jiichan too? No, Papa. I will not. Papa Kazu will be alone. I hate seeing Papa Kazu alone. Also, I hate Jun-jiichan.”

 

“What about with me? Only live with me? We can go to the beach and laying on the boat all day?”

 

“I don’t know. Even though I love fishing with Papa Toshi, I cannot leave Papa Kazu. I love Papa Kazu. I don't want to see him hurt. I don't see him smiling with you anymore but with Uncle Aiba, Papa Kazu always smile by his stupid jokes. I love it when Papa Kazu smiling.“

 

Ohno was a little taken aback with his young girl words. He fell silent, thoughts were rushing in into his head, one after another. People always said that children words are always the sincere one. His daughter words somehow made him think of a lot of things. Indeed between him and Kazu nowadays was nothing other than tense. Their conversation often ended with yell from either one of them and Yuna was true, the smile that he used to love before no longer shown on Nino's face.

 

Ohno didn't know when it started. The tense between them existed even before he met Jun again in his life. Jun meant nothing than getting along with him as a friend but Ohno was being greedy. He wanted to have Jun again in his life.

 

No one should blame Jun about the things happened. Ohno was being persistent on his intention. And when he finally succeed, he never realized that he had broken 2 hearts, just for the sake of his own happiness.

 

He kept watching at her little girl who was eating the ice cream he ordered for her.

 

"Help me to win Papa Kazu again then,"

 

"Yada," his eyes widened hearing his daughter's one word reply.

 

"Why not? I thought you love both of your Papa”

 

"I do. But I overheard Papa Kazu talk to Papa Masaki last night. He said that it's meaningless to stay together when the love was no longer there. Papa Toshi don't love Papa Kazu anymore. I don't think I can help in any way"

 

Ohno fell silent.

 

"If Papa Toshi wants Papa Kazu again, Papa Toshi should try to prove it to Papa Kazu. It isn't my task to do that,"

 

"I agree," a voice from behind stopped them. Nino was standing behind them, impassive.

 

"Kazu, I-I"

 

"Thank you for fetching her today, Ohno. However, we have a technology called smartphone which you can use to call me or if you hate to hear my voice so much, you can mail me that you already fetch her from the school."

 

"I-"

 

"And you shouldn't use our daughter just for your selfish request. If you want something, you should work for it. Though before you even begin, I just hope that you just stop. Because I won't give you a chance anymore."

 

They kept staring at each other for some times. Until he felt a tug on his sleeves, Nino broke their stare only to see Yuna looking at him with a sad look.

 

"Let's go home Papa," she said before looking at Ohno once more. "Thank you for the food Papa Toshi. Perhaps I can see you next time."

 

***

 

"Aiba-chan, I won’t get back to him.”

 

Aiba hurriedly turned off the stove and span his figure to meet Nino’s determined face before him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I decide I’ll make a separate way from Ohno.”

 

“Azu-chan, Papa run out the salt, would you mind buying me one? You can buy a shortcake for you and Yuna-chan.” He quickly stopped his doing, calling his daughter to be somewhere afar for a moment to make a space for him and Nino. Aiba knew it would be a serious talk since the younger rarely shown this kind of look at him.

 

“Can I buy ice cream instead, Papa?” Aiba's girl hurriedly answered his Papa's calling with her pony tailsl wiggled around her.

 

“Anything you want, sweetheart. Go with Yuna-chan to grab your ice cream” As his daughter and Nino’s little one took off, Aiba set his serious face again to face Nino.

 

“Can I get you a herbal drink first, Nino?”

 

“You don’t have to, baka. I don’t want to end with your aibacha.” Even in his firm state like this, Aiba could always make Nino smile. The elder’s warm sparkled around them. Nino smiled tentatively and made himself comfortable in one of Aiba’s kitchen chairs.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for times. It’s about my life. It’s about Yuna-chan as well. And I don’t think I would feel the same way toward him after what he’d done to me. Selfish me believing his slurred words. Because Ohno always said everything honestly when the alcohol took over him.” Nino played with both of his hands, twirling it to any direction, seeming so confused and timid of what to say. Instinctively, Aiba grabbed a hold of those hands. Nino was surprised but when he saw the sincere smile on Aiba’s face, he’s sure he could go on.

 

“I..I’m afraid of myself for not forgiving him. I’m afraid if I stay longer with him, all I might see are his lies. I won’t stand with my own thought. Even though he said he wants to change, even though he said he loves me. I didn’t feel it. I..I don’t know, Masaki. He had broken my trust. And I don’t want to fall for the second time. It had hit me hard. It’s so painful, Masaki. He even said he’d live with Yuna-chan and separate my only daughter from me. He knows well I love my daughter, how can he decide everything by himself, I'm Yuna’s dad too, I have my right. He cannot take Yuna apart from me.” Nino stopped, realizing that he had shed out his tears. “I don’t want to go back, Masaki.”

 

Then, Nino couldn’t feel his body trembled, all he noticed were the warmth spreading all over his body. Aiba took him into his embrace, moving him back and forth to loosen his shaken figure. He’s so thankful having Aiba in a time like this. He’s glad for having Aiba as his best friend. The elder knew him well, even better than his own self. He hugged back Aiba, clinging to the elder and letting out all the pain he’d been held.

 

“Thank you, Masaki. Always.”

 

“Just.. just make sure you wash your face after this. I.. I don’t want Azu-chan and Yuna-chan seeing your red face.”

 

Nino chuckled softly and held the elder tighter than before, Aiba sobbed even harder than him. It’s always been good having someone to cry together. Nino was sure he could go on. With his best friend with him also with his little angel. He could pass this. He could let Ohno go.

 

***

 

“Kazunari,”

 

“We’re breaking up.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kazu.”

 

“Stop calling me that, will you? You have no right to call me like you usually did, Ohno.” Nino snapped, feeling the sting right after he heard Ohno said his apology.

 

It’s been true. All of his anxiety was true. He’d probably too dumb or even had caught too deep in his own blissful mind. Everything is obvious now. It’s clear. Ohno has not loved him anymore. Ohno’s feeling has flushed.

 

He should have been relieved that all of his assumption gave him no fail. However, he didn’t want to deny it to himself, not anymore. The stinging pain which throbbed painfully inside his ribs, telling him he was not fine. He wanted to clutch his chest so tight only to lessen the pain, but his pride covered him. He tried his best to hold the urge to pour out his tears. He wanted to be looked strong, though he knew, Ohno probably has seen his clenching jaw and his trembling hands. “I’m sorry,” the older went the words over, carelessly missing the look in Nino’s face which telling that he’d made Nino upset even more.

 

“You know what I am so mad at you.” Nino glanced up a bit, glaring at Ohno from the corner of his eyes. His hand twirled around the tea cup, feeling the slick porcelain meeting his skin. Ohno looked at that hand, somehow feeling discouraged to look into Nino’s eyes.

 

“Sor..” but Nino cut him,

 

“No, don’t repeat that. You got me irritated enough.” Nino straightened his back and now sat facing Ohno straight up face to face. “I’m not mad because you have lost your affection to me. No, not that. You don’t have to feel sorry for hurting me. In which you must know that I am so hurt. But no, I’m not mad at you because of this. Honestly, some parts of me still crave for you. But I know, it would be so silly to accept you back. Because I know I won’t feel the same. I would hate you and would never trust you. So that, I demand a break up. Well actually I want to cut our tie. I really don’t want to see you anymore. It will only give me pain.” Nino paused for a moment, only to gulp down his bitter black coffee making him fully awake that even though it’s bitter, he could pass it. “But Yuna-chan needs you. She never tell it out loud. But I know, she loves you as much as she loves me.”

 

Ohno couldn’t ask for more. His face has turned as white as the wall behind him. Should he feel blamed? Should he feel the guilt for not loving Nino anymore? Ohno was too stunned hearing Nino’s confession. Perhaps their relationship has rotten since long time ago without them knowing. But still, even though it’s him who lost his interest first to Nino, being told like this by Nino was like getting poured out by cold water. It made him jerk awake that he’d been doing wrong. But he couldn’t force his heart either. Did fall out of love wrong? He couldn’t really agree to that. He locked his lips because he really had no idea and lost his words of what he should have been said. He never been good with words, being silence was his best talent.

 

“Just..” Ohno looked at Nino again when Nino broke their silent. Nino was red and he wondered if Nino caught a cold. Nino must think too much. Here, Ohno felt a pang of guilt washed over him. “Just, watch your word whenever you talk to Yuna. Never. Ever. Get. Drunk. in front of her. Your last behavior was so sickening, Ohno. I would never trust you to take a care of her. I am indeed let you meet her. But it’s just that. I won’t let you sleep over with her. It would only be a day. Or even couple of hours.”

 

“I appreciate your kindness, Nino. But at that time I was drunk! I thought it was late enough to be homed. I thought she had slept.”

 

“My decision won’t change.” Both of them now glared at each other, getting tensed because of their different opinion. Ohno defended himself yet Nino didn’t want to hear any excuse.

 

“Fine.” Ohno said in the end. After everything that happened, he knew Nino well. 11 years wasn’t a short amount of time. Nino loved Yuna, he had no doubt that Nino would take care of Yuna well, and probably would be a bit daughter-complex. Ohno almost smiled thinking about this. So instead he faked a cough. "Knowing you this long, I'm sure Yuna would be a fine lady." Ohno's eyes turned solemn. Nino was a bit startled. but then he smiled. He could let this go.

 

Nino only chuckled and lowered his head down, knowing this conversation would be the end. Bit by bit, a tear followed by another one fell to his lap. This time, Nino didn't hide it. His body shook furiously. It ended. His relationship with Ohno was now officially ended. He heard a sound of moving chair then a second after he felt Ohno's warmth covering his body. He didn't push him though. Because it would be the last time he could feel Ohno's sincere embrace wrapping him like this.

 

"Thank you, Kazu."

 

"Don't call me that Oh-baka!"

 

Then, Ohno dared himself to let out his soft laugh while caressing Nino's hair soothingly. He's really grateful for Nino. He's been a jerk he know. But they both knew, they wouldn't be the same like how it was. It's a goodbye. Ohno wrapped his arm around Nino, hugging the skinny man for one last time.

 

"Tell Jun-san I feel sorry for him because he's having you now."

 

Ohno nodded and smiled bitterly at him. Nino must be hurt saying that. Yet nothing much he could do. It's over. They bid their good-bye and walked oppositely.


End file.
